tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Van Grants
Van Grants, geboren als Vandesdelca Musto Fende, ist der Hauptantagonist aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Vergangenheit Van ist das erstgeborene Kind der Fende-Familie, die auf der Insel Hod sesshaft gewesen war. Die Fende-Familie diente hier der Gardios-Familie, weshalb Van gut mit deren einzigem Sohn Gailardia Galan Gardios, später als Guy bekannt, befreundet gewesen war. Im Verlauf des Hod Wars beschloss der damalige Kaiser von Malkuth, dass die Fomicry-Forschungen auf Hod vollkommen vernichtet werden sollten. In Zuge dessen wurde der elfjährige Van an eine Maschine angeschlossen, die eine künstliche Hyperresonance hervorrief. Diese vernichtete jedoch nicht nur die Forschungen, sondern ganz Hod und zerstörte den entsprechenden Sephiroth Tree, sodass Hod in das Qliphoth stürzte. Van konnte mit seiner Mutter überleben und sie fanden Unterschlupf in Yulia City. Seine Mutter war damals mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Mystearica Aura Fende, später als Tear bekannt, schwanger gewesen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Vans Vater in der Zerstörung von Hod verstorben ist. Da die Mutter von ihm und Tear während Tales of the Abyss nicht anzutreffen ist, ist sie vermutlich im Verlauf der sechzehn Jahre, die zwischen den beiden Ereignissen liegen, ebenfalls verstorben. Die Umstände dessen sind nicht bekannt, aber sie hinterließ einen Anhänger als Andenken, den Legretta ihrer Schülerin Tear schenkte. Vermutlich hatte Legretta den Anhänger selbst zuvor erst von Van erhalten. Van und Tear erhielten in Yulia City ein Haus und wurden von dem Bürgermeister Teodoro Grants adoptiert, dessen Nachnamen sie annahmen. Van hegt seit der Zerstörung Hods großen Groll gegen das Score, in dem die Zerstörung weisgesagt wurde, was bedeutete, dass sie dem Order of Lorelei bekannt gewesen ist. Dennoch wurde nichts unternommen. Tear war er ein liebevoller großer Bruder, sodass sie ihn sogar eher als Vater bezeichnet, da er sie großzog. Van war derjenige, der Tear die Bedeutung der siebten Hymne der Grand Fonic Hymn beibrachte, die er ihr immer sang, wenn sie sich beruhigen musste. Als direkter Nachkomme von Yulia Jue ist Van wie Tear dazu imstande, Yulia's Fonic Hymns zu singen. [[Datei:Van in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|left|300px|Van in Tales of the Abyss]] Van wurde selbst Teil vom Order of Lorelei und dient als Überwacher des Scores in den Outer Lands. Teodoro weiß, dass er zwar einst das Score gehasst hatte, stellte aber fest, dass er seine Arbeit als Überwacher nun gut macht. Van wurde der Kommandant der Oracle Knights, wodurch er unter dem Feldmarschall Grand Maestro Mohs steht, aber die God-Generals befehligt. Seine rechte Hand und Vize ist Legretta, die er auch damit anvertraute, Tear auszubilden. Mit Legretta und den anderen God-Generals, die Van unter sich vereinte, teilt er den Wunsch nach einer Welt, die unabhängig von dem Score ist. Hierfür möchte Van Auldrant und alle seine Einwohner durch Replicas ersetzen, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass diese unabhängig von dem Score funktionieren, da das Score sie nicht berücksichtigt. Van war zudem der Schwertkampfmeister von Luke fon Fabre aus dem Haus Fabre, in das sich mitunter Guy zusammen mit seinem Diener Pere einschlich, um Rache an Duke Fabre nehmen zu können. Sieben Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss entführte Van Luke zum Choral Castle und führte dort Fomicry an ihm durch. Das Replica, das dadurch entstanden war, brachte er zum Fabre-Anwesen zurück. Es musste fortan alles neu lernen, was die Familie sich damit erklärte, dass Luke eine Amnesie hatte. In Wirklichkeit nahm Van stattdessen das Original unter seine Fittiche. Der originale Luke wurde fortan Asch genannt. Dennoch diente Van auch dem Replica weiterhin als Schwertkampfmeister. Zwei Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss half Van Mohs dabei, ein Replica von Ion herzustellen, da dieser laut Score an einer Krankheit sterben würde und kein Nachfolger für die Position des Fon Masters existiert. Insgesamt erschufen sie sieben Replicas, von denen aber nur das letzte Kräfte hatte, die dem des Originals gleichkamen. Die anderen wurden im Schlund vom Mt. Zaleho entsorgt. Zwei überlebten jedoch. Eines kam bei Mohs unter, während Van sich des anderen annahm, das er Sync nannte und ebenfalls Teil der God-Generals wurde. Kurz vor Tales of the Abyss kam Van in Yulia City zu Tear zu Besuch, was er insgesamt eher selten getan haben soll. Tear belauschte ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Legretta in ihrem Blumengarten, in dem Legretta Van offenbarte, dass Asch langsam hinter seine Pläne kommt. Van befürchtet dies, da er Asch noch für zu zartbesaitet hält und er gewiss nicht damit einverstanden ist, wenn er erfährt, dass die Menschen der Outer Lands nicht überleben werden. Dies leitet Tears Entschluss ein, Van in seinem Plan aufzuhalten, wodurch die Handlung ihren Anfang findet. Tales of the Abyss Van soll zu Beginn von Tales of the Abyss dazu abgestellt werden, den vermissten Fon Master Ion zu suchen. Er lässt sich auf eine Schwertkampfstunde mit Luke ein. Unterdessen wird jedoch das Fabre-Anwesen von Tear infiltriert, die die Wachen mit ihrer Fonic Hymn in Schlaf versetzt hat und Van angreifen will. Es gelingt ihm, ihren ersten Schlag abzuwehren, aber dann greift Luke ein, sodass die Seventh Fonons der beiden aufeinandertrafen und eine Hyperresonance erzeugten. Van begibt sich danach zusammen mit Guy auf die Suche nach Luke. Während Guy in Malkuth sucht, sucht Van südlich von Kaitzur in Kimlasca. In Kaitzur treffen die Helden auf Van, der Tear davon überzeugen kann, ihn jetzt erst einmal nicht anzugreifen, sondern miteinander zu reden. Den Vorwurf, dass die God-Generals versuchen, Ion zu entführen, versucht Van sich damit zu erklären, dass sie ohne seinen Befehl handeln. Auf der Katsbert Ferry nach Chesedonia sucht Van das Gespräch mit Luke, der hier Kopfschmerzen durch einen Kontaktversuch durch Lorelei bekommt. Es gelingt Van, ihn aufzuhalten und zu beruhigen, bevor Luke von sich aus alleine eine Hyperresonance erzeugt. Luke wird daraufhin kurz bewusstlos. In dieser Zeit flüstert Van ihm ein Stichwort ein, das er später sagen kann, um eine automatische Hyperresonance von Luke zu erzwingen: Foolish Replica Luke. Luke kann sich an dieses Stichwort jedoch bewusst nicht erinnern. Nachdem Luke erwachte, kann Van ihn davon überzeugen, dass er glaubt, dass er von seinem Vater lediglich als Waffe benutzt werden soll, weil er der einzige Mensch ist, der alleine eine Hyperresonance erzeugen kann. Van meint, dass Luke den bevorstehenden Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca verhindern soll, um ein Held zu werden, woraufhin er frei ist. Bald darauf in Baticul wird Van abgefangen und eingesperrt, weil ihm vorgeworfen wird, dass er etwas mit Lukes Verschwinden zu tun gehabt hat. Es gelingt Luke, ihn befreien zu lassen, weil er ihn auf seiner Reise nach Akzeriuth dabei haben will, wohin Luke als Bote des Friedens aufbrechen soll, um die Leute zu evakuieren. Luke spricht danach mit Van im Kerker vom Baticul-Schloss und erfährt von ihm, dass der Krieg gewiss ausbrechen wird, wenn Luke wie geplant die Einwohner von Akzeriuth evakuiert. Stattdessen soll er mit Vans Hilfe das Miasma neutralisieren, das die Einwohner bedroht. Danach soll er mit Van nach Daath mitkommen, wie er es sich angeblich seit jeher gewünscht hat. Van überzeugt ihn davon, dass er ihn als Kind stets darum angefleht hat, um seiner Heimat zu entkommen, und Van deshalb vor sieben Jahren versucht hat, ihn zu entführen. Van trennt sich für den Plan, nach Akzeriuth zu gelangen, von den Helden und begibt sich auf ein Lockschiff, das die God-Generals von den Helden ablenken soll. [[Datei:Van 2 in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Van in seiner finalen Erscheinung in Tales of the Abyss]] In Akzeriuth bringt Van Luke mit dem Stichwort Foolish Replica Luke am Passage Ring, an dem sich nur die beiden und Ion befinden, dazu, die Hyperresonance anzuwenden. Diese neutralisiert jedoch nicht das Miasma, sondern setzt eine starke Kraftwelle frei, die den Passage Ring und damit auch den Sephiroth Tree zerstört. Akzeriuth versinkt im Qliphoth und Van kann mit Asch, den er in Sicherheit zwingt, auf Ariettas Monstern entkommen. Er befiehlt Tear, eine Hymne zu singen, um sich zu retten, sodass Tear und die anderen Helden den Sturz in das Qliphoth überleben. In Belkend erfahren die Helden von Spinoza, dass dieser Van bei seinem Erhaltungsprojekt geholfen hat, wofür er letztendlich auch Fomicry an Lebewesen durchführen musste. In der Ortion Cavern finden sie heraus, dass Van Fomicry-Daten von einer Fläche von 30.000.000 Quadratkilometern nehmen will, wobei es sich um mehr als Zehnfache von Auldrant handelt. Zugleich finden sie dort auch Daten der toten Menschen aus Hod vor, die aus Jade Curtiss' damaliger Sammlung stammen. Das genaue Ziel von Van bleibt den Helden eine Weile lang noch unklar, da er und die God-Generals noch immer gelegentlich mit Mohs zusammenarbeiten, der mit allen Mitteln erreichen will, dass das Score eingehalten wird. Zudem verhält er sich den Helden und vor allem Tear gegenüber selten tatsächlich feindlich und versucht wie Legretta immer, Tear davon zu überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Letztendlich wird es den Helden jedoch deutlich, dass er die gesamte Welt durch ein Replica ersetzen will, wodurch er große Massen von Seventh Fonon benötigt. Daher versuchen er und die God-Generals, die Helden aufzuhalten, als diese die Kernvibrationen von Auldrant aufhalten wollen. Diese erzeugt nämlich nicht nur das Miasma im Qliphoth, sondern auch begünstigt auch die Entstehung vom Seventh Fonon im Planet Storm. Vans Plan beinhaltet, das Seventh Fonon zu benutzen, um die Replicas herzustellen, und schließlich Lorelei und den Planet Storm zu zerstören, sodass ein Score nie wieder entstehen kann und die Seventh Fonons des Planet Storms nicht die Seventh Fonons der Replicas anziehen können. Um die Helden aufzuhalten, stellt Van sich ihnen letztlich alleine am Absorption Gate, wo er ihnen unterliegt und sich dann in den Kern stürzt. Die Helden halten ihn fortan für tot. Van gelang es im Kern jedoch, Lorelei in seinen Körper zu absorbieren und damit seine Wunden zu schließen. Er fand auch Sync vor, der sich zuvor ebenfalls in den Kern gestürzt hatte, und heilt ihn. Innerhalb des einmonatigen Zeitsprungs gelingt es den beiden, den Kern wieder zu verlassen. Mit Lorelei in seinem Körper, hat Van den Helden gegenüber nun einen großen Vorteil. Die God-Generals bemühen sich darum, dass dieser Vorteil erhalten bleibt, und wollen verhindern, dass die Helden den vollständigen Key of Lorelei erhalten, der Lorelei beschwören kann. Außerdem ist es mit diesem möglich, Seventh Fonon zu sammeln, was Van in seinem Plan helfen kann. Zu dem tatsächlich letzten Kampf treffen die Helden auf Eldrant auf Van, der hierbei Gebrauch von Loreleis Kraft macht. Es gelingt Luke und Tear jedoch, Lorelei mithilfe vom Key of Lorelei und der Grand Fonic Hymn aus Vans Körper heraus zu beschwören, sodass es wie es sich dies gewünscht hat zur siebten Schicht im Fon Belt werden kann. Van stellt fest, dass in der Tat die letzte Fonic Hymn begriffen hat, und Tear meint, dass er sie ihr erst beigebracht hat. Sie verabschiedet sich von ihm, ehe Van stirbt. Persönlichkeit Van hat ein ruhiges, gelassenes Gemüt und bricht dieses selten. Er erscheint den Helden gegenüber freundlich, solange sie ihn nicht bei der Durchführung seines Plans stören wollen. Van handelt sehr rational, ist aber nicht ohne Gefühle. Die Liebe zu seiner Schwester besteht bis zuletzt und hat ihn bis zur Einleitung des finalen Kampfes davon abgehalten, ihr gegenüber seine komplette Kraft zu entfalten. Kurzgefasst *Van ist der Hauptantagonist aus Tales of the Abyss. Er ist der elf Jahre ältere Bruder von Tear und der Schwertkampfmeister von Luke und Asch. Er vereint auch die God-Generals unter seinem Befehl, die ihm überwiegend treu ergeben sind. *Van hat Luke sieben Jahre vor Tales of the Abyss repliziert, woraus der Luke entstand, der im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss gespielt wird. Das Original ist Asch und blieb fortan unter Vans Fittichen. *Van verlor seine Heimat Hod, weil er über eine Maschine dazu gezwungen wurde, eine Hyperresonance zu erzeugen, die den Sephiroth Tree zerstörte. Er und seine Mutter konnten überleben und fanden in Yulia City Unterschlupf, wo Tear geboren wurde. Weil die Zerstörung von Hod im Score stand, aber nichts dagegen unternommen wurde, hasst Van das Score seither. *Vans Ziel ist es, ganz Auldrant und seine Lebewesen durch Replicas zu ersetzen, die unabhängig von dem Score funktionieren. Hierfür will er Lorelei, den Ursprung des Scores, sowie den Planet Storm vernichten. Letzterer ist die größte Gefahr für Replicas, die ausschließlich aus Seventh Fonons bestehen, weil seine Seventh Fonons ihre anziehen und sie instabil machen. *Van absorbiert Lorelei und setzt dessen Kraft im finalen Kampf auf Eldrant frei. Er kann besiegt werden, indem es Luke und Tear gelingt, Lorelei aus seinem Körper zu beschwören. Wissenswertes *Van hat Arietta auf der Isle of Feres verwahrlost gefunden und aufgenommen. Er hat ihr das Sprechen beigegracht. *Van machte Legretta zu seiner Adjutantin, nachdem sie versucht hatte, ihn in Yulia City zu ermorden. Sie warf ihm vor, ihren Bruder in den Tod geschickt zu haben, woraufhin Van ihr vorschlug, seine Untergebene zu werden und auf einen besseren Augenblick für einen Anschlag zu warten. Legretta begriff irgendwann, dass ihre Ansicht vom Score eine ähnliche ist, und verliebte sich sogar in Van. *Van tritt nicht direkt in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology auf, wird aber von Tear in einem Skit erwähnt. *Van teilt sich seinen Vornamen mit Van Aifread, einem Antagonisten in Tales of Berseria. Galerie VanCD.jpg|Vans Eintrag in der Character Disc Van2CD.jpg|Vans Eintrag in der Character Disc in seiner finalen Erscheinung Charakterliste en:Van Grants Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Van Grants Kategorie:Endgegner